


Very Many Thanks

by Twiranux



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Mornings, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiranux/pseuds/Twiranux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin needs a late night ride home from the bar, and Ray's the only one willing to drive him here. In one condition, however, as Ray asks for Gavin to stay over for the night. Have the stars aligned perfectly tonight to let Ray's dream come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Many Thanks

_ Ding ding...Ding ding...Ding ding...Bzt… _

_ “This is Ray here, if you didn’t know who you are calling. Oh, and I’m not here right now, so leave a message, if people still do that…” _

 

“Ray. Ray... Ray! Ray? Hello…?” A voice echoes through the bedroom walls.

 

A shuffle of the sheets, then a sigh of sleepiness. Rudely-awakened, and hair all messy, the man lazily picks up his phone, presses what is thought to be the answer button, and drops it on his ear.

 

“Hello? What...uh..what is it?” Ray groans, his eyes attempting to open.

 

“It’s me, Gavin. It’s good you picked up, Ray!”

 

“What do you want….”Ray tumbles about, his mind buzzing and irritating him with such sudden noise.

 

“Ray, I need a ride. I’m at the bar, and I don’t think I want to drive home, alone, in my state,” Gavin explains. “I don’t want to walk either, it’s also way too dark to really see, or be generally safe, and I’m just scared--”

 

“What time is it right now anyways?” Ray interrupts, straining himself to get up from his comfortable bed, while trying to keep his phone near his ear.

 

“About 2:30 AM,” Gavin checks.

 

“Wait...shouldn’t Geoff be with you or something?” Ray puts on his glasses, his feet dragging towards his bedroom door.

 

“He left earlier, and got a different ride. I decided to stay here...until now, that is.”

 

“Am I the first you called?” He reluctantly turns his doorknob, walking into the darkness of his own home.

 

“You’re the only one that answered, really. Everyone else is either asleep or didn’t bother to pick up…” Gavin sneers.

 

Ray squishes his phone between his shoulder and cheek, as he puts on a coat, and slips on some sneakers.

 

“I’ll be right there,” Ray huffs, as he ends the call.

 

He tucks away the phone, and looks for his keys as he exits the house. He locks the front door, and takes a second to look up. It’s a clear night, with some stars twinkling, and the moon bright. The night sky calms Ray a bit, as he looks down again, now walking towards his car. The driver’s door opens, then closes, as Ray starts his engine. Soon enough, makes his way toward the bar. He slows his speed, staring at his soon-to-be passenger. Gavin waves, as he makes his way toward the car. Ray sighs, but unlocks the door.

 

“Thank you so much, Ray,” Gavin pulls Ray as close as he can, then closes the passenger door. Ray ignores the slight pain of Gavin's pulling, as he smiles a little.

 

“No problem...But, you’re going to be staying at my place, so we can both get some rest right away, you okay with that?” Ray conditions.

 

“I don’t mind at all. We’ve had many sleepovers,” Gavin replies.

 

The ride home is silent, as Ray’s mind mixes feelings of irritation, soreness, and a tad bit of happiness. Gavin becomes more parts tired than any other feeling. Not too long after, the vehicle is parked, and both driver and passenger exit the car.

 

“It’s quite a wonderful looking night, isn’t it?” Gavin comments, walking along side the tired Ray.

 

“Yeah. Too bad I have to sleep through it.” The car locks up, while the front door is unlocked, The two enter, as Ray takes off the coat and sneakers.

 

“You know where to sleep right?” Ray inquires, dropping his keys back onto the table it belongs.

 

“Yep, right here,” Gavin pats the couch, right before sitting on it.

 

“Well, have a goodnight, Gav. Talk to you in the morning." Ray smiles reassuringly, before entering his bedroom.

 

Ray plops back into bed, placing his glasses back on a small table. It wouldn't take long for him to fall asleep, his energy draining, and the night now peaceful. Ray nuzzles into his pillows, and sighs in relief. Finally free from reality’s grasp, he drifts off. The house lays still, as the hours pass, and the moon hiding away once more. At the time in which Helios prepares his chariot, Gavin wakes from distress. He gets off the couch, and scuffles his way to Ray’s bedroom door. He softly knocks, then slowly turns the doorknob. Ray is fast asleep, as Gavin tip-toes toward the bed. Gavin accepts the idea that there is no other choice, and the floor is as scary to sleep on as the couch. He lifts the blankets, and slips into the warm bed. Gavin faces towards Ray, as if to assure himself that the world is not so scary anymore.

 

As Gavin sweeps himself into sleep, Ray now wakes, from the slight disturbance. He squints, noticing the body now on his bed. The sudden appearance of the sand-colored hair surprises Ray, as he smiles slightly, and move towards the dormant lad. He couldn’t accept it in his mind, but his heart tells him otherwise. He’s been feeling this way about his friend for a while, but this is the first time he could make a move, and maybe get somewhere. Ray gently nuzzles into Gavin’s shirt, then slowly falling back to sleep, more comfortable than ever before. Gavin sleepily raises his left arm, and embraces Ray, as the smaller man starts to fall back into sleep, blushing wildly.

 

As the sun finally brings itself up into the sky, its radiance warming up the skies, Ray wakes up once more, but this time, his British friend is no longer cuddling him. He groans in disappointment, as he rises from the bed, stretching. His hair gone a-stray; the brightness blinding him for a second, as he goes on to do his regular morning activities. As he steps into the kitchen and opens the fridge, his mind buzzes. He only now realizes he’s cooking for two today, as he stares at the contents. Ray suddenly gets the light bulb above his head. He prepares the stove, and, soon enough, starts to whip up pancakes.

 

_ Creak… _

 

“Ray?” A tired voice calls.

 

“Wakey wakey, _not_ eggs and _not_ bakey,” Ray greets, making sure his voice is soft, yet audible.

 

“Ah, mornin’!” Gavin retorts, as he brushes away some hair that’s in his way.

 

Ray smiles, as he plops the fluffy pancakes onto some plates. He sets up all the utensils, and pours some juice into two glasses. Gavin sits on one side of the dining table, as Ray sits across him.

 

“Here you go.” Ray places syrup and butter on Gavin’s pancakes.

 

“Ah, thank you so much!” Gavin cuts a piece, then starts to eat. “Mm, this is amazing.”

 

“Heh, thanks,” Ray replies, taking a mouthful himself.

 

The two eat for a bit, as Gavin slows down, and even turns away from Ray for a bit.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ray questions.

 

“...Sorry for sleeping in your bed,” Gavin mutters, his face reddening.

 

“It’s alright, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” Ray snickers.

 

Gavin gulps, as Ray chuckles at his own joke.

 

“Just kidding, Gav. Just finish up your pancakes before they get cold, cutie,” Ray points out, taking in another bite.

 

“Wait a second...did you just call me ‘cutie’...?” Gavin notices.

 

“Uhm...no...” Ray claims, him too now blushing.

 

“Ha, it’s alright. Thanks for the compliment, though. You don’t look too bad yourself,” Gavin’s eyebrow raises and lowers, the smile transforming into a smirk.

 

“Stop that,” Ray sneers. “It was a slip of the tongue.”

 

“Like this?” Gavin sticks out his tongue.

 

“I give up, you win,” Ray admits. “You adorable fuck,” he adds, this time under his breath.

 

Gavin stands, putting away his dishes, then swiftly returns to his seat.

 

“Thank you so much for the breakfast,” Gavin acknowledges, smiling once more. The contagious happiness sinks into Ray, as he returns the expression. There it is again, Ray's thoughts race about, back and forth.

 

“Not a problem…” Ray then starts to down the juice he poured earlier.

 

Gavin watches Ray gulp the whole glass down, wondering why all of a sudden the man across him seems tense.

 

“Ray, are you alright?”

 

Ray opens his mouth, but no words or sound come out. Instead, it stays hanging, as he stares at the Brit. His soothing green eyes and unkempt yet perfect hair mesmerize Ray. Once again does his feelings jump out to him, protesting his silence.

 

“Ray…” Gavin waves his hand back and forth.

 

“Ah...I wish I could tell you.” Ray manages to get out of the chair, taking all of his tableware towards the sink. He twists, making the water gush. The brown haired male now stands quiet, and not looking back. His inner self shrinks, as he curses at his lack of control. The morning seems ruined, since Ray just selfishly enjoys the little moments him and Gavin shared within the past few hours.

 

Gavin walks toward the nervous wreck, placing his hand on Ray’s shoulder.

 

“No need to hide things from me, Ray. It’s alright, whatever it may be that’s troubling you,” Gavin reassures.

 

“Just...last night...was one of the best nights I’ve had. I couldn’t believe that it was you that made me feel that way, out of all people, dammit. I’m torn apart between my feelings, and I’ve only really brought this up now, that moment when you pulled yourself into my bed. This is the first time I get to talk so comfortably about it; it’s just us.” Ray finally releases his thoughts, as he turns slowly to face Gavin. This is the moment Ray is waiting for, the confrontation.

 

“Ey, it’s alright. I’m okay with it if you are... At least it’s you, not some old bastard or a creep, right?” Gavin jokes.

 

“I guess so.  But, all this time, I hid this from you. I'm as fucked up as any of those bastards and creeps if I never told you any of this. That I honestly thought I could get away with suppressing myself, and that things would still be okay... Even if you yourself told me this was okay, I wouldn't believe you, because you might just be saying it because you feel bad for me.”

 

“Come here, you. If words can't express how much it is alright with me, and how I unconditionally accept all of this, and you, then...this will do.”

 

Gavin presses his lips against Ray’s, both overriding with the new found sensation. Ray’s hands get a hold of Gavin’s shoulders, gently pressing his thumbs against the taller man’s collarbones. Gavin, meanwhile, directs himself to hold Ray’s waist. For a moment, his grip goes tight, as he hauls Ray up from the ground, gently allowing his companion to feel more comfortable sitting on the counter top. A small groan emits from Gavin, as Ray works his hands down, to pause on Gavin’s chest. Ray pulls Gavin closer by wrapping his legs around the standing one. Finally, the moment falls into place, and Ray’s dream comes true. The comfort of Gavin surrounds Ray, the acceptance, the first step, and that makes Ray complete. The finally part, with Ray sighing deeply, and Gavin smiling from ear to ear.

 

"See? It's okay, Ray. Really, I promise," Gavin reassures.

 

“We should get going, we’re going to be late for work,” Ray mutters, brushing back Gavin’s hair.

 

“Let them wait, you are more important than anything,” Gavin scoffs, then leans into plant a kiss on Ray’s neck.

 

Ray rests his head on Gavin’s shoulder, still taking in what just took place. Gavin pets Ray’s hair. Ray gently lifts Gavin's shirt, as he traces up and down Gavin's side.

 

"Tickle, tickle," Ray whispers, as Gavin starts to giggle.

 

"You bumbling idiot, you," Gavin tickles back, as the two laugh louder and louder.

 

“Okay, okay! Get me off this counter top now, though,” Ray requests, finally calming down.

 

“Pff, okay.” Gavin gently tugs at the rim of Ray’s pajamas.

 

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way, dumbass,” Ray gently pushes Gavin back.

 

"Are you okay now, though?" Gavin worries.

 

"I've never felt this good in my life, Gav. You've been thanking me this whole time when I should be the one thanking you."

 

"Oh, stop with the drama. You don't need to thank me for liking you back, jeez."

 

Gavin helps with standing Ray back up, making sure he doesn't fall off or have some terrible accident. Ray walks his way into his bedroom.

 

“Oy, where are you going?” Gavin asks.

 

“To get dressed decently. For work, you know. Because we need money to live.” Ray answers.

 

“Oh, right, right. I’ll be outside by your car whenever you’re ready to go, love,” Gavin starts to walk towards the front door.

 

“I heard that last word there!” Ray shouts from the room.

  
“You started it the nicknames, not me!” Gavin cheerily replies, closing the door as he leaves.


End file.
